The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte containing an electrolyte salt and a battery using the same.
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as combination cameras (videotape recorder), mobile phones, and notebook personal computers have been widely used, and it is strongly demanded to reduce their size and weight and to achieve their long life. Accordingly, as a power source of the portable electronic devices, a battery, in particular a light-weight secondary batter capable of providing a high energy density has been developed. Specially, a secondary battery using insertion and extraction of lithium as an electrode reactant for charge and discharge reaction (so-called lithium ion secondary battery) is extremely prospective, since such a secondary battery is able to provide a higher energy density compared to a lead battery and a nickel cadmium battery.
As an electrolyte of the lithium ion secondary battery, a liquid electrolyte (electrolytic solution) in which a lithium salt as an electrolyte salt is dissolved in an ester carbonate solvent is widely used. However, in the battery using the electrolytic solution, there is a possibility that the electrolytic solution is leaked, and thereby there is a possibility that neighboring electronic parts are destroyed. Thus, it has been proposed to use a solid electrolyte instead of the electrolytic solution. Examples of the solid electrolyte include an inorganic solid electrolyte and an organic solid electrolyte. In the case of using the inorganic solid electrolyte, it is difficult to form a favorable interface between each of the cathode and the anode, and the flexibility is low. Thus, the organic solid electrolyte attracts attention.
As the organic solid electrolyte used for secondary batteries, an electrolyte composed of a polymer compound and an electrolyte salt is widely known. Researches have been actively made on a solid electrolyte using a polyether compound represented by polyethylene oxide as the polymer compound.
As an electrolyte film having proton conductance used for a fuel cell, a perfluoro sulfonic acid resin is widely used. In addition, a technology using carbon cluster such as fullerene and carbon nanotube having a proton dissociable group, and a technology using a polymer compound in which each carbon cluster having an ion dissociable functional group is linked to each other with a linking group in between have been known (for example, refer to Patent documents 1 and 2). For the foregoing carbon cluster, a technology using the carbon cluster as a material of an anode active material and as an additive of an electrolytic solution in secondary batteries has been considered (for example, refer to Patent documents 3 and 4).                Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3951225        Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-055562        Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116327        Patent document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-234949        